


Air Strike Backstory Script

by Seren246



Category: Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seren246/pseuds/Seren246
Summary: Air Strike tells a rebellious Imaginator his story of how he became a Skylander and how he fell in love with Wild Storm.
Relationships: Air Strike/Wild Storm
Kudos: 3





	Air Strike Backstory Script

Beginning Scene/ The Latecomer - 

(Air Strike and Birdie fly to their Brawler class to teach their Imaginators, all Imaginators sit at their desks) 

Air Strike: Alright everyone, who’s ready to learn from the Brawlers? 

(All Imaginators cheer, Air Strike’s smile disappears when he looks around the class) 

King Pen: What’s wrong Air Strike, looking for someone? 

Air Strike: (Sighs) Late as always... 

King Pen: Who? 

(Air Strike holds his hand up, Sentifins trips and stops himself next to Grave Clobber) 

(Sentifins looks up to the Brawler Senseis and gives a nervous smile to Air Strike, Air Strike returns a scowl and Birdie cleans his wing) 

Sentifins: (Nervously giggles) Sorry... 

(Sentifins walks to an empty desk next to Aim Bird, Aim Bird nudges him to stay standing) 

Air Strike: (Inhales and exhales deeply) It’s been the fifth time, Sen. FIFTH TIME! I thought you got it through your head that no one has any damn reason to arrive late to ANY class! 

(King Pen steps back into Grave Clobber, Grave Clobber pulls King Pen back a bit) 

(Air Strike marches over to Sentifins and slams his desk loudly, to the point of splitting in half, everyone gasps and backs away, Sentifins braces himself) 

Air Strike: I GAVE YOU TOO MANY CHANCES SENTIFINS! AND YOU THREW ‘EM AWAY LIKE I DIDN’T CARE! GIVE ME THE MOST POOREST EXCUSE YOU HAVE FOR BEING LATE, SENTIFINS! 

Sentifins: I- I was talking to Master Ember... 

Air Strike: And WHY were you talking to her, huh? 

Sentifins: I wanted her to give me some after-hour lessons for my Sentinel class lessons. 

Air Strike: Oh really? Mind if I ask her myself then, Sen? 

(Sentifins quietly gulps, Air Strike glares at Sentifins) 

Sentifins: Y- Yes, I mean no... 

(Air Strike sighs and backs away next to King Pen and Grave Clobber) 

King Pen: Umm... Right! We have a new subject for this month for you all. 

Grave Clobber: It involves a lot of team work and coordination. So, everyone make groups of less than 10 people. 

(Everyone huddles except for Sentifins, then Sentifins walks out of the class) 

(Air Strike notices and follows Sentifins) 

(Sentifins enters the Academy library and sits on a sofa, Air Strike enters later and shuts the door quietly and slowly walks to Sentifins) 

(Air Strike sits next to Sentifins) 

Air Strike: (Sighs) Sen, I... I’m sorry for bursting my bubble at you, but you need to be arriving to class on time and coordinating with every Sensei who teaches you. You don’t want to miss out on all the good stuff we could offer. 

Sentifins: Look, you wanna know the real reason I arrive late? I hate theory classes and learning everything I already know and having it repeated over and over again. And I don’t mean to be a real douchebag saying this, but I don’t want to learn anything that isn’t Sentinel class related. 

(Air Strike pats Sentifins’ shoulder) 

Air Strike: I thought you’d say that. 

Sentifins: Wait, you’re not... angry at me? 

Air Strike: No, in fact; any kind of teacher would have those kinds of expectations from their student’s actions. 

(Sentifins looks away in guilt, then Air Strike gently smiles) 

Air Strike: Hey, you wanna here a story? 

Sentifins: What story?

Air Strike: About how I became a Skylander. 

Sentifins: Really? You’ve never told any Imaginator about how you became a Skylander! 

Air Strike: Alright, but promise me you won’t tell the other Imaginators about this. 

Sentifins: I promise. 

Air Strike: Now, where do I start... 

Scene 2/ The Young Orphaned Falconer - 

(Views of the Gryphon Park Observatory areas, young Air Strike is running around with some falcons and baby gryphons) 

Air Strike (Narrating): I was an orphaned boy taking care of only some of the most endangered species in all of the Skylands; the Blue Zephyr Falcons. There were only at least under a hundred left around the Gryphon Park. But ever since I started training the falcons to be prepared for any danger, every other bird in Skylands wanted to learn from my teachings. 

(Reverting back to young Air Strike training and caring for many different kinds of birds) 

Sentifins (Narrating): You taught all birds of Skylands? 

Air Strike (Narrating): Pretty much. 

Sentifins (Narrating): Wait a minute, did you say you were also an orphan? 

Air Strike (Narrating): Sadly yes. The gryphons told me that my parents sacrificed their lives for me. I was a baby when that happened. I never knew what being in a true family was like. I was quite lonely. Luckily, I have the ability to understand all birds alike...

Sentifins (Narrating): That’s pretty cool. But I bet something cooler is gonna happen in this story. 

Air Strike (Narrating): Patience, Sentifins. 

Scene 3/ Troll Intrusion - 

(Young Air Strike is feeding a falcon some fish crackers, then a fully grown gryphon nudges Air Strike’s shoulder) 

Air Strike (Narrating): For many years, the park and the observatory had remained peaceful and serene with all wild birds soaring through the high canopies of the trees and gryphons howled with pride. But all of that was about to change...

(Explosions erupted, young Air Strike looks towards a cloud of smoke rising from afar) 

Young Air Strike: Stay here, all of you. 

(Young Air Strike runs off towards the smoke, Air Strike starts coughing) 

Young Air Strike: Who’s there? Show yourself! (Continues coughing) 

(Trolls emerge from the smoke, one batters young Air Strike into the Observatory wall) 

Young Air Strike: Who- what are you- 

Mace Troll: It’s too late, little one. We’re taking your precious falcons and their eggs for our most valuable meal. 

Rocket Troll: Blue-Bacon Omelette. And you can’t stop us. 

Scene 4/ The Observatory - 

(Young Air Strike slowly passes out from the smoke, then his hands are tied together by the two trolls and they carry him inside the Observatory, then they lock the doors, leaving him in dim light) 

(Few moments later, he wakes up slowly) 

Sentifins (Narrating): I can’t believe they did that to you! At least nothing worse happened to you. 

Air Strike (Narrating): No, I was pretty lucky. Anyway, it was dark and the only light source I could see was the sunlight dimmed from the scope of the Observatory. I didn’t want to waste any time being locked inside. So, I tried to find my way around the place. 

Sentifins (Narrating): Even when your hands were tied together? Sweet! 

(Young Air Strike stood up and slowly tread his way around the Observatory, then he finds a switch and flips it) 

(Lights flicker on and reveal the whole interior of the Observatory) 

(Young Air Strike walks up a flight of stairs leading to a workbench and a control station) 

Young Air Strike: (Grabs a scalpel from the workbench and cuts the rope off his wrists) Alright, let’s see here... how do we open the scope?... 

(Young Air Strike traces his fingers across the many buttons and little switches until he finds a big blue button that is blinking, he presses it and whirring sounds echo through the control station into the scope) 

Young Air Strike: Okay... That’s switched on, I guess. Uh... oh! Maybe this button? 

(He presses a green button and a switch emerged from a little hatch, he flips it and the scope opens) 

Young Air Strike: Great! Making progress! Now I can finally find those damn trolls and find a way to save the falcons. 

(Young Air Strike runs to the eyepiece from the scope and looks through, then he finds the trolls and the falcons) 

Young Air Strike: Oh no! I have to hurry! 

(He runs to the entrance, jiggles the door handles) 

Young Air Strike: Dammit! They locked me in here! How do I- 

(Young Air Strike looks at the scope and sees the huge opening it reveals, he smirks) 

Scene 5/ Where it all starts - 

Air Strike (Narrating): Those trolls had no idea what I was up to, they didn’t even secure the Observatory and I finally escaped and I knew exactly what I had to do; Save my falcons from those damn villains and show them their main course! 

Sentifins (Narrating): Alright! 

(Young Air Strike whistles and a gryphon flies by and he leaps onto its back) 

Young Air Strike: It’s time we taught those trolls a lesson! 

(The gryphon howls and rapidly flies young Air Strike towards the troll camp, then he flips off and lands in the middle of the camp, all the trolls notice and ready their weapons) 

Young Air Strike: These falcons are mine! And you ain’t gonna lay a finger on ‘em on my watch! 

(Young Air Strike spots a radio and spin-kicks a troll out of the way and turns on the radio, it plays “Sorry Not Sorry” by Demi Lovato) 

Young Air Strike: Let’s dance! 

(A rocket troll fires at young Air Strike but misses when he flips over the troll, Air Strike then trips the troll back and punches him between his eyes, Air Strike continues fighting the rest of the trolls) 

Mace Troll: GAH!!! He can’t get to the falcons! Sic him! And make it quick! 

Young Air Strike: (Singing along to the song lyrics) ‘And payback is bad boy, and baby I’m the baddest. You’re messing with a savage, can’t have this, can’t have this!’ 

(Gryphons howl and fly over the camp and snag some trolls) 

Young Air Strike: (Still singing along to the lyrics) ‘And it’d be nice of me to take it easy on ya, but nah!’ (Jump kicks two trolls in the face) ‘Baby I’m sorry!’ 

(Zephyr falcons tune in after being freed by the gryphons) 

Young Air Strike: (Still singing along to the lyrics) ‘Baby I’m sorry!’ 

(Both Zephyr falcons and gryphons tune in while attacking other trolls) 

Young Air Strike: (Still singing along to the lyrics, twisting and turning behind some trolls) ‘Being so bad got me feeling so good, showing you up like I knew that I would! Baby I’m sorry!’ 

(All the birds continue tuning in, taking back the stolen eggs from the knocked out trolls) 

Young Air Strike: (Still singing along) ‘Baby I’m sorry!’ 

(All birds tune in) 

Young Air Strike: (Still singing along) ‘Feeling inspired ‘cause the tables have turned, yeah I’m on fire and I know that it burns!’ 

Scene 6/ I’ll name him Birdie - 

(Only one troll remains undefeated but injured, and slowly drags its mace towards Air Strike) 

Mace Troll: Whoever you are, I hope that Kaos can take you and your wretched birds down a void of insufferable pain... 

(The Mace Troll raises his mace and tries to swing at young Air Strike, but then he misses and falls to the ground unconscious) 

(A falcon switches the radio off and flies over to the exhausted young Air Strike, all the rescued eggs lay in his lap) 

(Young Air Strike breathes heavily, until one of the falcon eggs start cracking) 

Young Air Strike: Uh oh, already? 

(The egg then hatches with a new baby falcon, Birdie) 

Young Air Strike: (Gasps) Awww... Hey little guy... 

(He pets Birdie, then Birdie snuggles up to Air Strike and He starts giggling) 

Young Air Strike: Hold on, I’m gonna go to the Observatory for a sec. 

(Young Air Strike stands up and walks off to the Observatory, but when he arrives at the entrance and unlocks it, he notices Birdie at his feet) 

Young Air Strike: Huh... Well what do you know... 

(He picks Birdie up into his arms) 

Young Air Strike: You wanna be my best friend little guy? I think I’ll call you Birdie. Sound good? 

(Birdie chirps with delight) 

Young Air Strike: (Giggles) Okay, I’ll call you that. Birdie... my little best friend. 

Sentifins (Narrating): And that’s how you met Birdie? How adorable! But what’d you do after that? 

(Reverts back to the present) 

Scene 7/ A story to never forget 

Air Strike: I heard about the Skylander Academy and I headed there with Birdie when he was fully grown. Good thing about Birdie was that he could carry me on his back while he’s flying. And once I became a Skylander, Master Eon made me a Sensei for the Brawler class. 

Sentifins: Isn’t Master Eon afraid of falcons? Like, really afraid of falcons? 

Air Strike: Was. But ever since Birdie hung around with Eon, his fear had dissipated and now he likes Birdie being by his side. 

(Bell rings, Sentifins sighs with disappointment) 

Air Strike: You feel better? 

Sentifins: You know what? Everything I thought about you, was wrong. 

Air Strike: And how do mean by that? 

Sentifins: I mean, I always thought Brawlers just like punching things and I thought you just like to act all rough and tough. But ever since you told me your story, I see you differently now. You’re so strong-hearted and fearless. 

Air Strike: You know, I have one fear in life that sometimes haunts me in my sleep. 

Sentifins: And what’s that? 

Air Strike: Losing my new family. 

(Sentifins smiles, Air Strike then pats Sentifins on the shoulder) 

Sentifins: Are my friends and I a part of the family too? 

Air Strike: Of course you are, fish fingers. (Chuckles) 

(Wild Storm stands at the library entrance) 

Wild Storm: Did you tell him about how we met? 

Air Strike: (Blushing) Oh uh... no, I haven’t. And I don’t think he needs to know that story. 

Wild Storm: Awww why? Too “inappropriate” to talk about? 

(Air Strike pouts and groans as his face turns more red, Sentifins giggles) 

Sentifins: Maybe that story can help with Aim Bird and I. 

Air Strike: No. No. No. We do not need to tell that story, and that will not be an excuse for it. 

Wild Storm: Oh please? For me? (Eyes gleam towards Air Strike) 

Air Strike: (Sighs) Fine, sit with me Wildy... 

(Wild Storm sits on Air Strike’s lap, Sentifins giggles more, Air Strike tries to resist smiling so much) 

Air Strike: Right... 

Scene 8/ The Falcon and the Beast - 

Air Strike (Narrating): When I became a Sensei, I didn’t expect to make a lot of new friends. I thought I probably wasn’t cool enough or I didn’t look strong. 

Sentifins (Narrating): Sad... 

Air Strike (Narrating): I thought I had met every Sensei, but actually... I missed one. The one I first laid my eyes on, the only one that caught my heart off guard; Wild Storm. 

Wild Storm (Narrating): Telling this story is going to be bliss. 

Air Strike (Narrating): I thought I had been seeing things until I asked King Pen who Wild Storm was. I wanted to still cherish the beautiful Beast Warrior in my sight. It was too good to be true. And more to my amazement, he looked my way and we glanced at each other for a while. 

Wild Storm (Narrating): We were caught in a trance. A feeling we never thought we’d ever experience together. My heart beat had risen from 3 to 10. He was so cute and his eyes almost told me everything about him. I couldn’t stop myself nor could I ever deny it. 

Air Strike (Narrating): I just kept thinking, ‘Is this really happening?’, ‘Is he really looking right back at me in this moment?’. 

Wild Storm and Air Strike (Narrating): (Together in sync) It was like a fairytale... 

Sentifins (Narrating): Awww... How sweet... 

Air Strike (Narrating): Oh, anyway... Unfortunately, we were snapped back into reality by our friends and we still didn’t want to take our eyes off each other. So, occasionally we waved to each other. Until one day, we shared one of our classes with each other. We finally shared something together. Being in the same element. It was even better when we found out about our Sensei mansion! We definitely talked to each other a lot more than we actually expected. 

Wild Storm (Narrating): I had never met anyone so cool and sweet. I hoped he would never be taken by anyone else who planned to hurt him. Because I wanted to be the one that would take him in my arms and hold him forever and never let go. 

Air Strike (Narrating): Oh! I should tell you about the most heart-warming moment we had with each other! 

Sentifins (Narrating): Ooh! 

Scene 9/ The fight for True Love - 

(Young Air Strike washes himself in his bedroom shower, then young Wild Storm quietly walks in and leans against the bathroom sink-cupboard) 

Young Wild Storm: Mind if I hang in here? 

Young Air Strike: Oh, yeah sure... 

(Young Wild Storm closes the bathroom door and takes most of his clothes off except his underwear, young Air Strike starts going red, then Wild Storm opens the other door of the shower, closes the door and sits down) 

Young Air Strike: I uhh... didn’t expect you to sit here in the shower with me... 

Young Wild Storm: Well I didn’t expect you to let me in. 

(Young Air Strike finishes rinsing his hair and puts on some body wash in his hand) 

Young Wild Storm: You need help with your back? 

Young Air Strike: Uh, yeah actually. 

(Young Air Strike puts some body wash on young Wild Storm’s hands, then Wild Storm massages the soap onto Air Strike’s back) 

Young Air Strike: Oh, that’s nice... 

(Young Wild Storm then proceeds massaging down Air Strike’s back to his butt, he then starts squirming and squeaks, Wild Storm starts giggling) 

Young Air Strike: Wildy... 

Young Wild Storm: I’m sorry, I was curious to see your reaction. And it was adorable. 

(Young Air Strike rinses off and throws some water at young Wild Storm, Wild Storm then throws some more water back, and then they end up have a bit of a water fight until they stop each other by holding each other’s hands and look at each other for a bit) 

Young Air Strike: (Looks down, away from Wild Storm) Wildy, do you actually like me? 

Young Wild Storm: Of course I do. And I always will. 

Young Air Strike: Do you love me? Not as a friend, but even more than that? 

Young Wild Storm: I... 

Young Air Strike: It’s okay if you don’t, besides... I don’t think anyone as beautiful and perfect like you could ever like me anyway... 

Young Wild Storm: Wait what? Me, perfect? I am not perfect, Ari. And who wouldn’t love you, huh? 

Young Air Strike: Anyone... Even you... 

(Young Wild Storm starts tearing up) 

Young Wild Storm: Who ever said that to you? 

Young Air Strike: No one. Just me... 

Young Wild Storm: (Whimpering) Why would you say that? Please don’t have that mind set of people loving you for what you look like... 

Young Air Strike: But people are like that Wildy... 

Young Wild Storm: NO!! Those people are unfair and humiliating! And I’m not one of them Ari! 

Young Air Strike: Wildy... 

Young Wild Storm: Don’t ‘Wildy’ me! (Starts crying) 

(Young Wild Storm starts racing out of the shower and dresses quickly, then he exits out of the bathroom) 

Young Air Strike: Wildy wait! 

(Young Wild Storm slams the bathroom door shut) 

(Young Air Strike turns the shower tap off and dries himself off, then he dresses and opens the bathroom door, he sees young Wild Storm sitting on his bed) 

(Young Air Strike sighs and sits next to young Wild Storm) 

Young Air Strike: Wildy I... I didn’t realise how much you actually cared about me... 

Young Wild Storm: (Sniffs) Why do you think I love talking to you? You’re the only one who cared about my feelings and my personality... 

Young Air Strike: Really? No one else cares about you? 

Young Wild Storm: Well, I know everyone cares. But not as much as you do... 

(Young Air Strike smiles a bit and leans against young Wild Storm’s arm) 

Young Wild Storm: (Sniffs) You know, I actually never wanted anyone to ask for your hand in a relationship with them. 

Young Air Strike: (Blushing) Really? You- you didn’t want anyone to be my lover? 

(Young Wild Storm nods, young Air Strike blushes even more) 

Young Air Strike: Actually, I felt the same about you... Because I’d hate to see you get hurt. You know how I feel about those things. 

(Young Wild Storm giggles and goes red, he then hits a pillow at young Air Strike) 

Young Wild Storm: Do you believe in the power of love? 

Young Air Strike: I do... Do you? 

Young Wild Storm: I believe in the one who I love with all my power... 

Young Air Strike: And who’s that? 

Young Wild Storm: (Eyes gleam) You... 

(Young Air Strike’s Eyes glitter, both hug each other and kiss) 

Young Air Strike: I love you, Wildy... with all my power... 

Young Wild Storm: I love you too, Ari... 

(Reverts back to the present) 

Scene 10/ Class Time - 

Sentifins: Wow... What a beautiful story... 

Wild Storm: And that’s why we’re together. 

Air Strike: And no one can stop us from staying together. 

(Wild Storm and Air Strike kiss) 

Sentifins: Awww... 

(Bell rings) 

Sentifins: Oh! I have Air class with you both! Awesome! 

Air Strike: And this time, you’re not late. 

Sentifins: He he... Yeah... 

(All three stand up) 

Wild Storm: Okay- 

(He holds Air Strike’s hand) 

Wild Storm: Let’s go. 

(They head off to class) 

Credits - 

Disclaimer: Falcons are not to be ridden on or commanded to attack other people. Just a friendly reminder. And no animal was harmed in the making of this film. 

Bonus scene/ Birdie’s confession - 

(Birdie flies over to Wild Storm, Wild Storm pets Birdie) 

Wild Storm: Hey there, Birdie. 

(Birdie quietly chirps) 

Wild Storm: Oh, of course... 

(Wild Storm carries Birdie with him and walks just outside of the classroom) 

Birdie: Is it clear? 

Wild Storm: (Looks around) Yes. Are you okay? 

Birdie: You think I should finally tell him? 

Wild Storm: About how- 

Birdie: Yes... It’s been too long since I found out he was-

Wild Storm: I understand. I think it is time to tell him. 

Birdie: As much as he loves you and cares about you, I care about you too. And I trust you completely. 

Wild Storm: If there’s anything else I could help you with, I’m always here for you, Birdane... 

Birdie: Thank you, Wildy. I’m glad Ari fell in love with you. 

Wild Storm: I’m very glad too. Do you plan on telling him after class? 

Birdie: Yes... I sacrificed my life for him, and I must repay Ari for saving my second life. I have to tell him. 

(Wild Storm nods solemnly) 

End


End file.
